Wait And Bleed
by dreamer-of-him89
Summary: Buffy finally realizes that she loves him...


**Wait and Bleed**

He was brutally honest with life. He didn't feel the need to lie to anyone. Didn't have much of the energy to anyway. If people didn't like what you had to say then they couldn't handle the truth. And that must be what bugged people most. Especially her. She couldn't handle the fact that what he said was true. That he really loved her. He wasn't just saying it to say it. He meant every bit of it. He didn't love her because it had anything to do with him. He didn't say it to make himself feel better. He said it cuz he meant it. He loved with everything that he had. And because of that she was breaking his heart. He wanted to show her everything that he could be. Everything he could be with her. Everything they could be together. He only wished for a chance. He would give anything to see her smile and laugh for him. But then his trail of thought was rudely interrupted with the crypt door banging open.

There she stood. His undead heart hammered in his chest even though he knew she had not come to be with him but to get something out of him. They looked at each other for what seemed to be lifetime. And then she moved. But not in the way she normally moved when she was with him. She moved in a way that said she was nervous and afraid. He wondered why she would be afraid though. And then he caught the look of fear and tears in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Spike." She had never been this nervous. But she knew why now. She had finally realized what Dawn had been telling her for months. He loved her. Really loved her. Not just trying to get in her pants love you, but the "I really am in love with you" love. And the more important thing is that she realized her true feelings, not that of love, but that of respect and admiration. And although she didn't love him right now, didn't mean she never would.

"For what pet?" He couldn't help the nickname he put out there.

"For hurting you, and n-not realizing that you… that you really l-loved me" She looked away afraid that he would laugh at her. Even though her stupid heart was telling her that he would never do that.

Spike saw her look of fear and wanted nothing other than to go to her and comfort her but he didn't want to get hurt again so he stood his ground. He wanted to get through this and see what she had to say about this whole thing.

"What are you trying to say Buffy?"

"I don't want to hurt you anymore. I want to…."

"To what pet?" He ached to reach out to her, but most of all he ached to hear what she had to say.

"I want to make you h-happy." There she had said it but now she didn't know how he would react.

"Do you know what your saying love? Do you know that if you're saying this now and in the morning you'll hate me again, that I will have to leave? I can't take your rejections anymore love."

"I-I know. Please Spike; I just want to make everything up to you." She finally looked at him, and he saw all her feelings displayed for him to see. Not only was there fear, but nervousness and something akin to love.

He got up from where he had been sitting, moved a step forward and stopped.

"Buffy, I can't go through it again. I love you. You bloody well know it. But I can't be hurt again by you. I wouldn't survive it." He took a step toward her again, this time not faltering. And then he took another step. Buffy didn't know what to do so she just stood there and waited for him to come to her. And then she realized that that was what he had been doing all this time. Waiting for her. She didn't want him to wait for her any longer. She took a tentative step forward and then another. And then she couldn't take it anymore. She ran to him and jumped into his open arms, locking her legs around his waist.

Buffy held onto to him and just looked at him, wondering if he was ever going to kiss her. She knew then that she had to make the first move. He had to know how she felt for him, had to know he could trust her now. She tilted her head and bent forward to kiss him. When she was a breath away her eyes flashed up to his to see if he was going to move away. He didn't so she pressed her lips to his and everything changed.

Spike never knew kissing her could be like this. He almost stopped, he felt it was too much, but then she started to lick his lips, silently asking for entrance, and he lost all control. As he groaned he slipped his hands down her waist where they had previously been resting, down to her ass, and brought her hard against his groin. She moaned into his mouth and started to grind against him asking for more. He walked until he could push her up against a wall, and rest her there while he ravished her. As they continued kissing Spike ran his hands anywhere that they could touch. And then he started to take off her shirt, stopped to see if it was okay, she only nodded and they watched each other as he slipped it off her. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at her clad only in a black almost see through lacy bra. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he was so happy that she had decided to be with him. While his trail of thought was, well trailing, Buffy had began her own exploration of his body. Her hands wandering under his black shirt and found his abs. And then she gasped as his lips found her throat and started licking and nibbling at her pulse point. She threw caution to the wind then and ripped off his shirt. He was a little startled at her sudden aggressiveness, but continued his exploration of her neck with his lips, _god she tasted so good_. He could lose himself in her taste.

Buffy was panting so hard that Spike looked up for a moment and saw the lust in her eyes and started walking to the ladder that led downstairs to his bedroom.

"I'm gunna put you down for a second love, I don't think I can carry you down the ladder."

"O-okay" Buffy was nervous as all hell. She had never been with anyone who worshipped her like Spike did. He told her to go first down the ladder so he could shut the door behind them. As she got to the ground of the cellar she looked around her, seeing the bed, and got even more nervous. Spike landed behind her and put his arms around her and his lips on her throat.

"Scared love?" He didn't want her to be afraid of him.

"No, just nervous." She stated shyly. Turning around in his arms, she looked up at him and kissed him. _Oh god he can kiss_. She thought to herself. Moaning as he took her into his arms again and walked with her to the bed. He placed her on it and followed her down, laying on top of her gently. He stopped kissing her long enough to take off his boots. Then he turned back to her and saw that she had done the same with her shoes. He looked at her and thought again how he could have gotten the chance to be with her. He leaned over and kissed her again, moving down her body to her throat and then to her breasts. She gasped as his teeth started playing with her nipple.

"Let's take this off shall we?" He chuckled. Slipping his hands behind her back he unhooked her bra and threw it across the room. He resumed his task of playing with her nipple. As he lavished attention to her breasts, Buffy became impatient and started to undo her pants. His hands stopped her.

"Let me do that." He started to undo her pants and pushed them down her legs. He could smell her arousal and it hit him like a tidal wave and he knew it was all for him. He groaned again as he got her pants off and started kissing up her legs to her juncture barely covered by her black panties. He kissed her right through them and then, being impatient himself, ripped them off her body. She gasped, and then gasped again as he spread her legs and licked, nibbled, and sucked at her clit. She had never been assaulted like this, but she loved every second of it and never wanted him to stop. He could feel her getting closer to her climax so he pulled away. Buffy growled. But as he shed his pants she quickly shut up and got that nervous look in her eyes again. He kissed his way up her body till he reached her mouth and as they were kissing and reached down with one hand and pushed a finger inside of her.

"Oh god love, you're so tight and wet. Just for me." Being distracted by his hand she hardly realize his shaft slowly being pushed into her. When she did realize, she arched her back and gasped. Pushing her hips up to take all of him into her, she dug her nails into his shoulders. Spike groaned and started a slow but steady rhythm, which quickly became fast and uncontrolled. As they moved together, Spike looked down and saw there bodies coming together and thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world. The he looked up and saw Buffy's face alight with ecstasy and love, and thought _no she's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen._ He felt her climax getting closer and slowed his pace, wanting the moment to last forever. She growled and pushed her hips into his forcibly. He smirked at her, and then he looked past her face and to her neck. He could hear her blood ebbing and flowing. He wanted nothing more than to sink his fangs into her. But he restrained himself, knowing that that was not what she wanted. Again he was wrong.

Buffy saw the look in his eyes when he looked at her neck. She turned her head to the side and offered herself to him. Spike looked at her surprised and she smiled, nodding, not afraid anymore. Spike closed his eyes and opened them again to see her arching her neck into his lips. He could feel her getting close and slowly lowered his head to her neck letting his game face appear, and then he lightly nipped her neck. Buffy moaned letting him now she liked it. He didn't prolong the wait any longer and sank his fangs into her throat. She gasped and moaned at the white hot heat, and at the rush of lust that came with it. Then she let herself go and could feel Spike getting close. He stopped drinking and threw his head back as his climax hit him. Yelling out her name as he came, he heard Buffy say the one thing he had waited so long to hear.

"I love you."

"Buffy?"

"I mean it, I never knew till now, but I mean it. I want to spend eternity with you Spike." She hoped he would catch her hidden meaning.

"Eternity huh? You know what we have to do to make that happen don't you? That's risky love"

"I know and I also know that whatever happens at least I'll have you with me to figure it out. Eternity Spike, I like the sound of that."

"Me too my love. Me too"


End file.
